This invention is based on a simple fixture involving a blade holding device used together with a conventional sharpening stone or abrasive substance. The process produces an extremely accurate and razor sharp product. Presently, planer and jointer blades generally are sharpened outside the woodworking shop on large surface grinders or milling machines. For the home workshop woodworkers this method of sharpening blades is expensive, inconvenient and time consuming. There are devices available on the market which assist in sharpening planer and jointer blades. However, these devices sharpen one blade at a time and do not provide the accuracy as sometimes required. This invention allows the woodworker to sharpen His/Her planer and jointer blades right in the workshop. This process produces a sharpened flat surface, which is much stronger than a "hollow grind" surface which is produced by some commercial sharping services.